HELP
by Poseidon-san
Summary: Les Volturi font des expériences génétique sur des humains, il en résulte des êtres aux pouvoirs peu ordinaire. Emmett va tenter de secourir sa soeur avec l'aides d'amis, une histoire poignante pleine de rebondissements !


HELP

_Chapitre 1 : Je suis là._

**Chambre 522 du laboratoire de Seattle, Washington.**

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent… Ils sont légers. Fluide, comme une danse. C'est un corps menu qui se soulève au gré des tap-tap infernaux de ses petits talons. Un corps de femme. Une femme qui a une assurance à toute épreuve, car les pas sont réguliers et puissants.

Une seule personne correspondait à ce profil.

Jane. Jane Volturi.

Vient-elle me chercher ? Sans doute. Si mes calculs sont exacts, le soleil c'est levé il y a une demi-heure. Il est donc six heures et demie. Ça y est. Une nouvelle journée de l'enfer vient de commencer.

Le cliquetis des clés suspendues à la ceinture de Jane me rendent malade. Elle va ouvrir ma cellule. Plus que cinq pas. Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre. La chair de poule hérisse les poils blonds de mes bras. Je me roule en boule.

« Non, pitié, non… »

Plus que trois pas.

« Non… Pas ça ! »

Plus qu'un. Mon cœur bat vite. Jane ralentit. _Elle arrive. _

_« Noon ! »_

« Debout, sale monstre ! »

**Appartement déserté, Phoenix, Arizona.**

J'aime regarder la pluie tomber. C'est si rare ici. La pluie est comme une délivrance. Certains habitants prient la pluie tellement c'est un cadeau du ciel. Moi j'aime la pluie. C'est indépendant du ciel. Personne ne peut l'arrêter. Personne ne peut la provoquer. La pluie est libre.

J'aime observer le sillon que font les gouttes d'eau sur la fenêtre. Je m'imagine comme ces gouttelettes, libres, indépendantes. Mon doigt se pose sur la vitre chaude. Même par temps de pluie, les températures restent élevées.

Derrière moi, Rose écoute les informations. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Attend-elle une bonne nouvelle ? Elle sait pourtant qu'il n'y aura jamais de repos pour des gens comme nous.

La voix aigue de la présentatrice du journal télévisé agaçait mes oreilles. Elle parlait vite, très vite. Non. Moi j'aime le calme.

« Rosalie, éteint moi cette satanée boîte à âneries. »

« La ferme Ed. On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde pour survivre. Tu le sais bien pourtant. »

Je soupirais, traçais le trajet d'une goutte du doigt.

« Survivre ? A quoi bon ? Toujours vivre en cavale ? C'est pas une vie ça. »

Ma voix mourut dans un murmure. Malgré tout, je savais que ma sœur m'avait entendue, même si elle avait préféré ignorer ma réflexion.

**Salle d'ordinateurs de la bibliothèque municipale de Juneau, Alaska.**

La bibliothèque à fermé voila deux heures. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? On va se faire chopper par les veilleurs.

« Jazz, grouilles ! »

« Emmy, ne perturbe pas un maitre à l'œuvre. C'est tout un art. Et puis je savoure, tu te rends-compte que ça fait trois mois que j'ai pas touché à un ordinateur ? »

« Jazz, dépêches-toi ! Grondais-je. La dernière fois, ils étaient nombreux, et je ne pourrais pas tous les éloigner. »

Jasper soupira et pianota encore un peu le clavier.

« Voila ! Admire le travail. »

Incroyable.

Jasper avait pénétré les dossiers ultras secrets de Volterra. Le centre d'expériences sur mutants à Seattle. Le casier d'Isabella Swan était affiché. Parfait.

« Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? »

« On va faire un petit saut à Forks, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler là-bas. »

Enfin. Je retrouvais la trace de Bella. Bella, j'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Attend encore un peu et cette histoire sera finie pour nous deux ! Mais tu devras attendre encore un peu. Désolé.

**Chambre 522, Volterra, Washington.**

Jane me jeta dans ma cellule, sans même prendre la peine de me retirer mes menottes en pierre marine. Ma joue s'écrasa sur le carrelage blanc et froid de ma cellule d'isolement. Mes muscles tremblent malgré moi. Mon corps est secoué de convulsions. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux comme des automates.

_Arrêtez ça. Je vous en prie._

Une brûlure dans mon ventre me plie en deux. Je respire difficilement.

_Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain_

J'ai la chaire de poule. Des envies de vomir. Ma tête est lourde.

_Arrêtez ça, je vous en supplie._

Le docteur Cullen m'observe à travers la fenêtre de la porte de ma cellule. Jubile-t-il de ma souffrance ? Est-il excité de me voir mourir à petit feu de par ses tests monstrueux ? Il teste mes réactions, il observe, tel un vautour affamé. Affamé de connaissances.

_Non, arrêtez ça._

Je regarde le professeur. Mes yeux me piquent. Ce produit, ça me brûle, comme s'il me dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Pr…Pro…ff…e…Profe…sseu…r »

Il me regarde. Ses yeux bleus électrique me paralysent, aussi la douleur dans mon ventre augmente.

_Non, je ne veux plus. Sortez-moi de là. Pitié. Pitié._

**Ancienne maison d'Emmett,Forks ,Washington.**

« Em, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Cet endroit me fiche la trouille ! »

Je soupirais. On n'était pas loin, ce n'était qu'une question de mètres. Mon pas s'accéléra, nos capes se mirent à voler dans la brise fraiche de la nuit.

« Pourquoi on est venu ici en pleine nuit ? J'ai faim. »

« Jazz, la ferme ! »

Il prit un air mécontent que j'ignore en balayant la rue du regard.

Ici.

Je cours vers l'habitation. Elle est restée comme avant.

Parfait.

Je défonçais la porte avec mon pouce. Facile. J'entrais et tirais Jasper à l'intérieur. Je remis la porte en place et appuyait sur interrupteur. Les pièces s'éclairèrent. Seule la lampe de la cuisine resta éteinte. L'installation était ancienne, aussi je ne m'en formalisais pas.

Jasper frottait son épaule douloureuse en me lançant un regard noir. Je ne contrôle toujours pas bien ma force.

« Désolé. »

Jazz fit le tour du propriétaire.

« Et que vient-on foutre ici ? »

« On dort ici. C'est parfait, les veilleurs ne passent pas par ici, c'est bien trop reculé. »

« En même temps, fallait savoir qui avait une putain de ville ici. C'est complètement perdu comme bled. Dit-il en se vautrant dans le canapé. »

J'allais répliquer mais Jasper s'était déjà endormi dans le canapé. Je souris et déposa une couverture déchirée et usée par le temps sur son corps maigre.

Doucement, je montais les escaliers. Le bois craquait sous mes pieds. La rampe grince. Peu à peu, les souvenirs reviennent. Les souvenirs de ce jour maudit par le temps.

**Flash Back - Environ dix ans auparavant. **

« Maman ! Maman ! Dis, je peux avoir un cookie ? »

« Bien sûr Emmy ! Fais attention c'est encore tout chaud. Me sourit-elle. »

Maman est belle. Son visage est angélique, quelques rides se dessinent derrière son sourire chaleureux. Ses longs cheveux bruns pendent dans son dos et virevoltent dans l'air à chacun de ses mouvements. Maman sent bon aussi. Un parfum rassurant, ainsi que deux grands yeux bruns chaleureux.

Je croque dans le cookie et gémis de plaisir. Ils sont trop bon les cookies de maman.

« Emmett, peux-tu venir m'aider fiston ? »

« J'arrive Pa' »

Papa était dans le salon, devant un vieux meuble. Papa avait lui aussi quelques rides aux coins des yeux.

« Tu pourrais déplacer ça Em ? »

« Sans problème Pa' »

Je soulevais l'armoire d'une main et le posais à l'étage comme papa me l'avait demandé. En déposant le meuble dans la pièce indiquée, je croise Bella, ma sœur. Bella est née avant moi, mais je suis plus grand qu'elle. Elle a les beaux cheveux de maman et ses yeux. Elle est trop cool, parce qu'elle sait passer les murs comme les fantômes dans les films à la télévision. Elle a déjà essayé de m'expliquer mais j'ai jamais compris ! Maman aussi est super cool, elle arrive à voler ! Papa lui, il devient une boule de feu, c'est trop top.

Je dormais dans ma chambre lorsque soudain j'entendis beaucoup de bruit dans le salon. Maman criait et papa aussi. Bella arrive et me serre dans ses bras, elle court et m'emmène loin, nous passons à travers les murs, j'ai peur, je pleure. Après une bonne demi-heure de course, Bella s'arrête.

« Petit frère, sois courageux, s'il te plait ne crie pas et ne pleure pas. Je t'aime »

**Ancienne Maison des Swan, Forks, Washington.**

J'ai compris finalement, que ce jour là, Bella m'avais sauvé la vie. Les veilleurs étaient venu à notre maison, avait tués nos parents. Ma sœur m'avait protégé et nous nous étions enfuis, mais ils l'avaient capturé. Depuis ce jour, j'ai promis de la retrouvé, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

**Sur une route déserte en direction de Washington.**

Les enfoirés avaient posés un sac sur ma tête. J'avais du mal à respirer, l'air devenait rare et humide. Mes bras et mes jambes sont ligotées comme un jambon. Les mouvements du camion me rendent malade. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage indépendamment de ma volonté. J'aimerais tant que tout ceci soit un cauchemar ! Des cris, j'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'ils disent, je suis si faible. On me traine sur le sol. Mes muscles sont endoloris. Soudain, une brûlure me troue la peau, je ne peux retenir mes cris.

« Ta gueule ! »

On me tripote, on m'arrache mes vêtements et on les remplace par une étoffe raide et rugueuse. Je finis par tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lors que je me réveille, je suis entourée de blanc. La pièce est très exiguë. Je me sens claustrophobe dans un espace si confiné ! Des pas retentissent dans ce que je devine le couloir derrière la porte blindée.

« Viens bouffer ! » « Les mains ! »

Ont me passe un genre de menottes qui me serrent la peau. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'arrive pas à me secouer. On me pousse jusqu'à une grande salle. C'est le réfectoire. L'homme qui me poussait me jette sur une des tables où je parviens à m'asseoir avec difficultés. Il repart aussitôt à mon grand soulagement. Beaucoup de gens se trouvent déjà dans la salle. Je sens les regards sur moi.

Une fille aux cheveux bruns arrive à mes côtés et s'assois en face de moi. Elle aussi a l'air épuisée.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Bella. Et toi ? »

Je le jauge du regard. Elle ne semble pas méchante. Je sens chez elle comme une bienveillance.

« Alice…Alice Brandon »

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
